The Gummi Bears meet Hercules part 12
Hercules Phil the Gummi Bears and Pegasus fly to thebes but they spot something in a river below Hercules yahoo so whats in thebes Tummi what is it Phil alot of problems its a big tough town good place to start building a rep Sunni look whats that in the river is a woman named Megara being chased by an evil cetaur named Nessus Gruffi that looks like your damsel in distress lets go Nessus not so fast sweetheart Megara i swear Nessus put me down or i ll she kicks out of him Nessus whoo i like em firey Gruffi i dont like how that centuar is treating that woman Phil now remember kid first analyse the situation dont just barrel in there without thinking yeow ah Cubbi Hercules wait Hercules runs over to him Gruffi hes losing point of this Megara you dont know what youre Hercules halt Megara and Nessus stop and look over Nessus step aside two legs Hercules pardon me my good uh uh sir i ll have to ask you to release that young Megara keep moving Juinor Hercules lady but you arent you a damsel in distress Megara im a damsel im in distress i can handle this have a nice day Hercules uh ahem mam im afraid im afraid you may be to close to the situation to realise he takes his sword out but Nessus hits him sending him flying into the water Tummi thats not good Phil ooh what are you doing get your sword Gruffi your sword Hercules you can finish him off with the sword Hercules sword right right rule 15 he reaches in the water for his sword but pulls a fish out instead Hercules a hero is only good as his weapon Sunni Hercules no thats not your sword thats a fish Hercules huh he notices hes holding a fish instead and Nessus laughs and the fish jumps out of his hands scared as Nessus hits Hercules sending to into a rock Zummi thats gotta hurt and Pegasus walks foward to help Hercules but Phil stops him Phil whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa hes gotta do it on his own come on kid concentrate use your head Hercules oh he runs and charges and headbutts Nessus sending him flying and he releases Megera Phil alright not bad not what i had in mind but not bad Cubbi get him Hercules show him a thing or two Hercules oh gee miss im really sorry that was dumb Megera yeah and Hercukes fights Nessus again Hercules scuse me he hits Nessus with his head and knocks him in the river fighting him Phil nice work excellent Megera is wonder boy for real Phil what are you talking about of course hes real by the way sweet cheeks im real too he makes a smoochie at her but she pushes him in the water and Phil appears out of the water with a fish in his mouth Phil phooey as he spits the fish out and Hercules rides Nessus like a horse Tummi you got him Hercules Hercules yee hah yahoo Gruffi now lets help Hercules defeat that evil centaur they drink gummi berry juice and bounce on him and Hercules punches Nessus and Nessus slams into a rock Pegasus looks up in approval and Nessus comes back down and is hit by horseshoes Gruffi take that and that and that as he kicks Nessus in the face and ;Pegasus gently puffs and blows Nessus down Cubbi we did great job Hercules Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs